


His Favorite Contestant

by felinedrabbles



Category: Close Your Eyes, Red Haze
Genre: Begging, Deepthroating, F/M, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Other, Rough Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedrabbles/pseuds/felinedrabbles
Summary: Sometimes when you’re in a small fandom you have to do things yourself. Sometimes said things include writing over 2k words of giving an unfuckable character a blowjob.





	His Favorite Contestant

**Author's Note:**

> Features a gender neutral reader and sexual content not suitable for anyone under 18. I’m sorry Ryan.

Your legs ached, eyes straining as you continued to wander about this god-forbidden manor. There had to be a key somewhere, you thoughtfully reminded yourself. Why would a lock exist with no key?

Time was meaningless here- you weren’t even sure where ’ _here_ ’ was. Somewhere deep underground, you had decided, and certainly not anywhere meant for human eyes.

After much fruitless searching and rerouting, you finally managed to snag it from between a pair of books in the library- the annulus key. Your hands now coated in a thin layer of dust and muck from the unkempt shelves, you trekked on wards on your mysterious journey.

“I’m never going to be able to find all of these stupid things,” you mumbled aloud to yourself.

That was your first mistake.

As you spun around on your heel to exit, the room around you suddenly fell into darkness. You were only consumed by the murky emptiness for so long, though. Your eyes had no choice but to focus in on a new light source- a spotlight hung far above ground level that suddenly beamed with life. You briefly wondered how it even got up there, or how it was even connected to a power source, but your train of thought was soon derailed.

“Well, if it isn’t my  _favorite_  contestant!“

Oh.  _This guy._

The Host was certainly one of the more unique characters you’d encountered while you’d been in this place. Although his insults may have been cunning and that green striped suit barely matching, there was something comforting about hearing another human’s voice every once and awhile. At least, you’d like to tell yourself that he was human.. what else could he be, an alien?

"Now I know what you may be thinking.. Why in the world would I be stopping you at a point like this?” the man inquired- a rhetorical question, mind you- and all the while twirling that stupid microphone stand of his about.

“The answer: because I’ve been keeping an extra close eye on you~!” That baritone voice of his practically purred into the mic, the words bouncing from all directions as if it were some sort of surround-sound setup. It caused you to flinch- made bumps rise along your skin and shivers to wrack your entire figure. The way he spoke so confidently, each word laced with a much darker meaning underneath..

“Eye on me..?” you choked out. Immediately after, you found yourself wincing at the sound of your own voice. Usually you were able to compose yourself better than this.

The Host let out a booming cackle, one which echoed all around you. “Oh yes, you’re are quite the entertaining one, (y/n)!”

You paused. “I don’t understand- if you were watching me, then why didn’t you help me?”

The Host’s giggly tone suddenly dropped, lowering to something that sounded much more sinister and threatening. “Because, sweetheart.. that goes against the rules of the game~!” He finished, immediately returning to his usual sing-song tune.

Your expression shifted without your knowing, into somewhat of a sneer. As if anything in this wicked ‘game’ could be considered fair.

“Hmm? You didn’t believe that your magnificent Host would have invented a game with no rules, did you?” Another resounding chuckle passed through the stagnant air, though you could’ve sworn you felt the crazy man’s breath hot against your ear.

Actually you definitely  _did_  feel his breath against your ear. In fact, the spotlight that had previously been outlining the suit-clad green figure had flickered out, and now the spotlight was on  _you_.

There was no crowd- no spectators. Whilst roaming the depths of wherever you were, you had thoroughly convinced yourself that there were only three beings alive down here- you, the Host, and whoever (or whatever) continued trailing you along with the all of those handwritten letters.

Regardless of whether or not an audience was present, the bright light illuminating your features still caused your skin to flush red.

The Host stood tall and confidently behind what seemed to be a podium, similar to one you might see on some sort of game show. Propping against its finished surface, the wicked man proceeded to snatch the microphone rather roughly from its stand before continuing.

“You seem to be in dire need of some directions,” he chuckled with a sadistic glee. “And I just so happen to own a key which may unlock  _any_  door in the manor!”

Your eyebrows perked, curiosity piqued- now you were listening.

“However, it did take me quite some time -and a great deal of trouble- to even come up with a key like this~ I mean, come on-  _all_  of the doors in the manor? It might take a little bit of convincing for me to part with it..”

A short pause.

“What would you be willing to sacrifice for this.. little.. key?

[Your eyes.]

[Your blood.]

[Your bones.]

[Your mouth.]

You parted your lips from the lack of a logical explanation, breathing out a soft response barely above a murmur. “My  _mouth_..?”

The Host beamed with a knowing grin, “An excellent choice!” Your mind immediately delved under a thick blanket of worst case scenarios of what ‘sacrificing your mouth’ could possibly mean. Would the Host pull out each of your teeth, or cut off your tongue? Or perhaps he had the capability to erase the entirety of the chasm from your face? It wasn’t that far of a stretch- the man had no eyes, after all. Perhaps there was just enough time left to bargain for his mercy..?

“W-wait, I didn’t mean-“ But it was far too late for your pitiful stammers.

The Host tutted, that intimidating set of pearly whites curling upwards into a grin so threatening it only caused your anxiety to worsen.

“There is no changing your answers- it is merely the rules of the game!” he bragged, as if he were able to smell the very fear radiating from your body.

Before you knew it, the well-dressed man had planted himself directly before you, his towering height a tad off-putting now that the two of you were within such a close proximity. The game show-themed podium had now disappeared, no evidence to suggest that it had even been there to begin with. All that was left was you, the Host, and that damned, blinding spotlight.

“Now, you  _are_  going to be good, aren’t you, (y/n)?” that voice purred again, prompting an unwelcome shudder to roll its way down your spine. Your fear was obvious by your trembling palms, though you did your best to put on a courageous facade and give the man a curt little nod.

One of his hands shifted to delicately graze one of his fingers across your cheekbone, making its way down the side of your face before gently cupping your chin. His touch was soft, though the skin.. odd, in a way you could not describe with words. A sudden jerk and your head was forced back, attention snapping upwards as you met the Host’s cocky expression, or lack therefore of.

“Then won’t you be a fine contestant and get down on your knees?”

And at that, your mind finally pieced together what exactly was going on. While you wouldn’t dare admit to yourself that you were a bit curious, you did allow yourself to breathe a small sigh of relief that it wasn’t any of the dastardly outcomes you had imagined. It was for the key, right? For an easier way out- it had nothing to do with the way his charismatic tone caused you to blush, or that he may have been a bit better than average in the ‘looks’ department..

Without sparing much time to mull over exactly which emotion you were feeling due to the sudden development, your attention turned towards the dapper Host’s hands as they released their vice grip on your jawline. His fingers danced their way to the suit’s pants, making haste to undo the clothing’s zipper before shimmying down his green (shocker) boxers.

It was.. well, quite a bit bigger than you were expecting, and the Host left little time for you to gawk at the size of his erection before pressing the damn thing’s tip against your mouth. You took a brief moment to internally steady yourself, the warmth against your lips prompting a little part of you to become more than excited. Not to mention, under any other circumstances, you probably would’ve allowed someone with that sort of girth to absolutely raw you, however..

“Well, what are we waiting for~?” the man chuckled, interrupting your thoughts by dangling the promised ‘master key’ above your head as if it were some sort of dog treat. You felt instantly degraded, but somehow, you kind of alright with that.

Your lips slowly parted albeit the shame that washed over you for doing so, your face to flushing a lovely shade of crimson. The man’s.. green member slid it’s way into the warm, wet confines of your mouth just before you allowed your eyelids to flutter shut.

“(y/n)~ I’d like you to  **look at me** ,” the man abruptly demanded in a rather stern tone. All of these voice drops and tone shifts made it that much harder for you to pinpoint exactly what this guy’s real personality was, though you supposed it wasn’t as if you were planning to take him on a date anytime soon. You obediently shifted your gaze upwards as asked, catching a very short glimpse of the Host’s sadistic smile before his fingers had tangled themselves into your hair and suddenly forced himself all the way into your mouth.

You let out an absolutely lewd noise, gagging on his girth as it’s tip ventured towards the beginnings of your throat. Though despite your struggles for him to release his tight grip, the man only seemed sickly amused -tickled even- by the messy dribble of saliva making its way down your chin.

“That’s a good contestant~” his low voice practically sang out, inching his hips backwards to give you a chance to breath before thrusting his length back inside. As the man forcefully rut himself into your mouth, your hands feebly scrambled for something to hold. Soon, your weakly trembling hands settled on the man’s thighs before desperately clawing your nails down his legs.

Despite all this, the taste was..  _peculiar_ , by which you meant you weren’t really sure that he tasted of anything at all. You could sense that this ‘Host’ hadn’t had any form of sexual relief in quite some time, or at least kept himself rather pent up considering the way he was currently fucking your throat hoarse.

The Host’s facade began to disintegrate before you under the heat of the moment- that stupid cocky expression remained the same, but his hands were now shaking and his occasional reactions became a much louder string of pleasured sounds, rambling on like some sort of madman.

“Ooooh y-YES, (y/n).. This was  _exactly_  what I-  _h-hng_ , had in mind~!” The Host moaned out through clenched teeth, his shameful indulgence in this being the most human thing about him thus far. Though, by the Host’s sporadic and quickening pace of movements, you were able to infer that he was quickly approaching his climax.

Honestly, between the hair-yanking, toy-like treatment, and the Host’s lack of shame or genuine concern for you.. you were beginning to wish the lustful exchange could stretch on just a bit longer. And he knew this-  _oh, did he know._

It wasn’t until the Host ground the heel of his shoe mercilessly against your still-clothed crotch that you let out a guttural groan of pleasure around his cock stuffed between your lips, somewhat drowned out by your muffled whimpers and repetitive gagging.

_Maybe you were a little bit of a masochist after all..?_

Suddenly the green man’s grip on your hair tightened so much that you instinctively yelped out in pain, the man’s chest heaving as he panted and growled before finally reaching his pique.

A large amount of thick, hot substance was then pumped down your throat, nearly burning on its way down as you had no choice but to guzzle up every last drop of the tormentor’s cum. After what seemed like an eternity, his hold in your locks finally released, and you were able to remove your sore maw from his flaccid member.

Your hair disheveled and face burning, you decided to take a moment to breath and reflect what exactly had just happened. After calming, you directed your attention to the man standing so proudly in front of your- or,  _used_  to be in front of you. It appeared that the Host had up and disappeared, considering the only thing remaining of his presence was a little note and the promised key.

You begrudgingly reached out to retrieve them both, giving the letter a read;

“ _Let me know if you ever need help with another puzzle. I would be DELIGHTED to oblige~”_

_\- H_


End file.
